deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Taylor
Bill Taylor was a Corporal in Dog Company, part of the American 2nd Ranger Battalion landed on the Normandy Coast and scaled the cliffs of Pointe du Hoc on D-Day. Cpl. Taylor helped Sgt. Randall and his fellow squadmates survive the Battle of Normandy and fight German "Heer" Army Troops of the (352nd Infantry Division). Until they received reinforcements from surviving members of the 5th Ranger Battalion from Omaha Beach. After the Battle of Normandy, Taylor and his squad were ordered to clear a town at the foot of Hill 400 at Bergstein. The next mission is to attack the hill, where the player must clear the bunkers full of Germans. In the next mission, Taylor and other Rangers are ordered to defend the bunker near the top of Hill 400 where they were heavily barraged by German infantry and artillery which killed Pvt. Braeburn and were attacked by two waves of German Forces. After heavy fighting, American P-51 Mustangs helped them by bombing the German's and their Tiger Tanks, who then the surviving German troops retreated. At the end of the campaign, the 2nd Ranger Battalion reached the Rhine River. After the battle in the Rhine, Colonel Blake appears and asks Sgt. Randall whether he would like to be a Lieutenant. However, Randall points out that the company would be short of a Sergeant and suggests that Corporal Taylor should take his place. (from the Call of Duty Wiki) Battle vs Vasili Koslov (by Deathblade 100) Koslov: Taylor: Corporal Bill Taylor and four members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion are advancing through a German town looking for German resistance. As they continue, the American Rangers find the bodies of several dozen Wehrmacht troops riddled with bullet holes. As they wonder about what happened, a shot from a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle takes out one of the Rangers. Taylor looks down his Springfield's scope and fires a shot through the window of the building where the first shot came from, hitting a Russian in the side. Vasili hands one of his men the Mosin-Nagant and switches to his PPSh-41. The Russian fires a burst of fire from the SMG, scattering the Americans. As the wounded Russian stands up to shoot his SVT-40, a round from Taylor's M1 Garand hits him in the heart. Taylor and his remaining men run into the building where the Russians are located. A Russian fires a round from a SVT-40 from a staircase, which misses Taylor's head and hits the man standing next to him. Taylor fires a further six rounds from his M1 Garand and wounds him. One of the Rangers raises his Thompson and riddles the Russian with half the gun's magazine. An RGD-33 grenade is thrown down the stairs and explodes, killing one of the Rangers. A Ranger tosses a Mk 2 "Pineapple bomb" up the stairs, killing a member of the Red Army. A burst of fire from Vasili's PPSh cuts down one of the Rangers. One of the Red Army runs down the stairs with his TT-30 drawn. Taylor fires his last round from his M1 Garand, ejecting its clip with its trademark 'PING'. Taylor strikes the Russian with the butt of his rifle before firing a shot from his M1911 pistol. The corporal slowly advances towards the stairs, where the Russian private awaits. Vasili fires his PPSh down the staircase, emptying the rest of its mag. Vasili draws out his Tokarev and walks down the staircase, slowly. Taylor reaches down and picks up the dropped Thompson and waits until the Russian comes down the stairs. As Vasili notices the corporal raising the SMG, Koslov raises his TT-30 and fires of one round, before a barrage of bullets catches the Russian in the chest. Bill Taylor lowers his Thompson and sighs before walking out of the building to report to Sgt. Randall. Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:World War Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Snipers